In a sunny day in Konoha
by siriuscanid
Summary: A glimpse to the things that happen in Konoha. Yaoi.


**"IN A SUNNY DAY IN KONOHA"**

Thanks to my dear friends.

This is somehow yaoi, so if you don't like that then do not read it.

I do not own The Naruto series, and I get no profit, (crying).

I think this might be PG-15 or something like that, there is some lime.

Please, forgive my grammar mistakes, this is not my first language.

Recently, there has been lots of angst in the manga, sigh, let's have something idiotic to relax a little bit.

**"IN A SUNNY DAY IN KONOHA"**

In a sunny day in Konoha, Kakashi and Yamato were lazily, well doing nothing (how rare), just rambling about this and that. "Senpai" said the other man looking at the sky "¿How much time, in average, do you think that it's required to give a bath to all your nin-dogs if they were all covered in mud during a mission?"

The silver haired man rubbed his chin as he seemed to ponder the question "Mmm…well…I think that's a very difficult question. First of all, you have to considerate several factors… like…"

"Like?" Yamato looked at him. "Mmm…like the time of the day, for example, what if the dogs haven't eaten, or what if they want to take a nap?" was insightful answer of the powerful sharingan user.

Yamato stared at him very surprised "Wow, that's true sempai. That's why everyone knows that you are so smart, I wish I had such a high IQ" said the man.

"Well…" said Kakashi, "Don't feel bad Tenzo, not everyone has the privilege to be a genius" giggled the genius in question.

"Senpai, do not call me Tenzo" retaliated the other very frustrated.

"Well, Tenzo you see…" was saying Kakashi when he devised Iruka-sensei in the distance, but now was walking towards them.

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-san. It is such a beautiful day, is it not?" saluted the young sensei waving a hand.

Kakashi and Yamato looked at the cheerful man. "Yes, yes Iruka-sensei, it is in deed." said the pale man making is famous "n" eye, then signaled at some books under the arm of the scarred man and said "Are you going to the academy Iruka-sensei?".

Iruka looked and the books and smiled "Yes, Kakashi-sensei I am on my way to school, I have to teach some lessons about good uses of ropes to the students."

The copy-nin was going to say something when Naruto and Sai were arriving at the place where the adults were standing.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-san" saluted the blonde boy, and then happily embraced the pony tailed man "Hellooooo Iruka-sensei".

The brunette affectionately ruffled the hair of the boy. "Hello Naruto, how are you doing?"

Naruto was going to answer the question when Sai greeted them. "Hello Tenzo-san and Bakashi-sensei" the two men only stared at Sai widely.

"Hahahahahaha" Naruto started laughing so hard that he loosed his grip on his former sensei and fell on the floor while grabbing his stomach. "Hahahahah… (Pant)….haha… good one Sai, finally you said something nice….hahaha".

Iruka was watching the blonde boy while trying, fruitlessly, to suppress a good laugh.

The angry Kakashi was going to say something to the laughing boy and the almost equally laughing sensei when Sai said "And of course hello to you too, Iruke-sensei".

That moment was the opportunity of Kakashi to laugh out his lungs. "Hahaha" said the copy-nin while wiping a tear of joy from his visible eye.

The young sensei glared at the silver haired man, but Sai interrupted again "Hey Iruke-sensei, are you related to that guy Sas-uke?

At that the insult of Sasuke, it was Naruto who stopped laughing. Who was that Sai-teme to make fun about his Sasuke?

Kakashi was the one who said "That was really a good one Sai-kun" and put a hand on his stomach. Yamato was only watching in disbelief at his always cool and collected sempai.

The black haired boy continued "Oh, I know" as if he discovered something very important "Maybe Sas-uke is the uke when he sleeps around with Naruto-pussy and you Iruke-sensei are the uke while you are with Bakashi-sensei" finalized with a smile the boy.

Iruka's sensei face was as red as a beet, first due to the embarrassment and second due to his fury and his eyes showed fire that Naruto thought that he was going to burn Sai just by glaring at him. But Sai was not stupid, he was an ANBU and one of the best, so he could feel the asinine intention of the sensei. Rapidly he jumped ninja style over one tree, and started to run over some roofs.

Iruka's face showed pure fury, he tucked up his sleeves and mumbled "How dare him...? That boy, I am going to show him a very very good lesson". The mentioned sensei jumped on the houses to chase after the boy. Naruto was so pale and trembling as he just watched horrified the departure of his team mate and his ex-teacher.

Kakashi and Yamato watched incredulously at the blonde boy. "No, I don't think that Iruka-sensei has a chance against Sai-kun, after all he is in ANBU". Kakashi was pondering that statement when Naruto said trembling "No, you don't know Iruka-sensei. He's just like a hound and will find his prey, he used to do that with me when I used to get out of classes. He can be…no, he is very terrifying when he is mad. Poor Sai, I almost feel sorry for that stupid teme but he just looked out for it, he just has no chance." Shook his head the blonde. "And in this time of the year, Iruka-sensei shows how to make knots…no hell of knots…to the students." He sighed and said "You can get out of those things, they are infallible."

Then a mental image assaulted Kakashi. _He completely naked, being tied by Iruka-sensei, who was only wearing his pants, and making really really naughty knots over his body with that rope. "Kakashi, you have been a very naughty boy, and I am afraid I have to punish you" said the brunette while passing his fingers over the knots, over the hot skin of the pale man._

"_Yes…yeeessss sensei" moaned the copy-nin, "Please, punish me sensei…aahh, I've been a nasty boy" panted and writhed Kakashi. The fingers of the sensei were melting his already hot skin, what a good sensation._

_Iruka stopped his hands and Kakashi whimpered due to the need inside him "Iruka…please…touch me". The sensei chuckled and said "Kakashi, Kakashi, this is your punishment and I won't touch where you want to be touched". Such a lustful voice made Kakashi tremble. "At least, not now" mischievously smiled Iruka, and then started licking Kakashi's earlobe and left a saliva path to his neck. Kakashi thought that he was going to die…or to come… just by the wanton gaze of Iruka._

"_Well, Kakashi it's time to begin_ wi_th your punishment" Iruka liked Kakashi's lips so sensually. "Aaahh…" was all that the silver haired man could say._

"Kakashi-sensei, ¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Kakashi-sensei was sent back to reality because Naruto yelled on his ear. "Kakashi-sensei, even through your mask we can see that you are drooling" pointed the boy.

The sharingan user got aware of his embarrassing situation and tried to regain some composure. _"Well at least I didn't get a big problem" _Thought the copy-nin while given a glance to his pants. Phew, some more seconds and he would have had a _big _problem, hehe.

Yamato was only staring at his not always so cool and collected sempai. Kakashi coughed covering his mask with his hand and said "Ok, ok Naruto, you don't have to yell at me I can hear you perfectly".

Naruto did not pay much attention because he was still shocked about the past situation.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two days later, in a sunny day in Konoha, two high ranked shinobis were discussing the pros and cons about eating a cheese cake after drinking some lemonade during an undercover mission in which one has to dress like geisha and perform the song "Rice & Cow" [1] for a patron. Oh, those ninjas and their deep thoughts, sigh.

Their chatter was interrupted when Naruto and a cheerful Iruka-sensei approach them. "Hello Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-san" said the couple. "Hello, Iruka-sensei and Naruto-kun" answered Yamato. "Yo" said the copy-nin lifting his hand and eyeing the sensei with a leer.

While chatting, Kakashi was about to give a little grope to the sensei's lower backside, just something unnoticeable, nothing dangerous, at least that was his thought, when a dark haired boy approached the group.

"Hello, Yamato-sempai. Hello, Bakashi-sensei. Hello, pussy cat, and hello Iruka-sama" and gave a little bow to the latter. The jaw of Yamato almost reached the floor, Kakahi's eye almost went out of his place, and Naruto just gave a snicker.

Iruka-sensei nodded and smiled cheerfully "Hello, Sai-kun". Sai's eye twitched slightly but kept his polite smile.

Iruka-sensei saw the position of the sun and announced with a smile on his face "Well, it was nice to see you, but I have to go to teach, bye" and jumped on a roof and left the rest of them.

Sai's face got a little more relaxed and Yamato and Kakashi stared at Naruto who was smirking "I told you so" was the remark of the blond.

EL FIN.

Author's notes: You probably are thinking why is that Sai insulted everyone but Yamato, well it is because they are in ANBU.

[1] The song "Rice & cow" is the one that Mantaro Kinnikuman or Kid Muscle is always singing.

Wow, Kakashi and his perverted imagination, I wonder what else happened in there, may be it is better not to know.


End file.
